


TommyKate Bakery AU

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences based on the prompt in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	TommyKate Bakery AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



He originally applied for a Saturday job, something to work the weekends and earn a little bit of extra cash while at school. He’s dropped out of school now and really should move on a get a better job, one with prospects or something. But they’d offered him more hours and he tells himself that he stays for the easy job and decent hours, plus all the free cakes he can eat - and it has absolutely nothing to do with the owners daughter that he’s not been able to take his eyes off of for the last year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
